


Wild Wilde

by noirpoison



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, โคตรจะfluffy
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not like what you think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> สปอยล์บางส่วนของเนื้อเรื่องนะครับ  
> /แบบว่าเป็นเหตุการณ์หลังจบเรื่องในหนังแล้ว

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
ผมนิค นิโคลัส ไวลด์... ตำรวจจิ้งจอกตัวแรก(และน่าจะเป็นตัวเดียวและตัวสุดท้า--)ของ ZPD  
  
ต้องขอขอบคุณยัยหนูจูดี้ ฮอปส์ที่เลือกผมมาเป็นตำรวจคู่หูของเธอ   
  
ตำรวจ อาชีพอันสุจริตมีเกียรติยิ่งใหญ่..เปลี่ยนแปลงโลกได้บลาๆแบบที่สาวน้อยนั่นชอบท่องอาขยานให้ฟัง  
  
มันก็ดูดีถ้าเงินเดือนตำรวจนั้นไม่แปรผกผันกับงานยิ่งใหญ่ที่ต้องทำ  
(สตาร์บัคส์วันละสองแก้วก็หมดแล้ว  
แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าผมจะไม่ได้หารายได้อะไรเพิ่มนะ  
ps.อย่าบอกแครอทล่ะ)  
  
หลังจากเหตุการณ์ไนท์ฮาวล์เลอร์ผ่านมาหลายเดือน ผมก็ยังเป็นตำรวจคู่หูกับเธอ ที่ทำคดีนู่นนี่ที่ต้องใช้คนตัวเล็กๆอย่างผมและแครอทเข้าไปแฝงตัวสืบข่าว  
(อย่างว่า..จะให้สารวัตรโบโกตัวเบิ้มนั่นไปสืบข่าวในลิตเติลโรเดนเทียก็ใช่ที่)  
  
ข่าวลือว่ามียาเสพติดที่ทำจากดอกไนท์ฮาวล์เลอร์เจือจาง ทำเป็นยาหลอนประสาทเม็ดเล็กๆสีฟ้าตั้งชื่อใหม่ซะว่า "go wild"  
  
คงเพราะสัตว์ผู้ล่าบางประเภทก็อยากปลุกสัญชาตญาณสัตว์ป่าของตนขึ้นมา แถมยาถอนพิษก็มี นี่มันแฟนตาซีที่ปลอดภัยชัดๆ(ประชด)  
  
จะว่าไปก็ฮิตไม่แพ้ยาเสพติดของสัตว์ตระกูลแมว "แคทนิป" เลยทีเดียว  
  
ดังนั้นพวกเขาที่เคยมีประสบการณ์เกี่ยวกับคดียาในแง่นี้เลยได้รับแฟ้มหนาปึ้กจากสารวัตรควาย... (ผมไม่ได้หยาบคายนะ) ให้มาสืบข่าวเรื่องนี้  
  
โดยมีความช่วยเหลืออย่างเต็มใจจากมร.บิ๊ก  
  
จะว่าไปคงไม่สนุกถ้าลูกน้องหมีตัวใหญ่อาจเกิดคลั่งใส่หนูตัวเล็กๆได้ แม่มร.บิ๊กจะน่ากลัวขนาดไหนก็ตามเถอะ  
ตอนนี้ผมเลยต้องมาซุ่มรอการปรากฎตัวของพ่อค้ายาอยู่แถวๆทุนดราทาวน์  
  
หลังจากที่หาวหวอดไปหลายรอบสลับกับจะงีบหลับ ผมก็คิดขึ้นมาได้ว่าควรจะชวนตำรวจคู่หูผู้น่ารักคุยอะไรซักอย่างแก้เบื่อ  
  
"แครอท..เธอคิดว่าไอ้ยานี่มันกินเข้าไปแล้วจะเป็นยังไงนะ"  
  
เธอหันหูฟูๆของเธอมาทางผมข้างหนึ่ง  
  
สายตายังไม่ละออกจากจุดเฝ้าระวังที่ได้รับข่าวมาซักนิดเป็นเวลาหลายชั่วโมงนั่น แล้วกล่าวกระซิบเหมือนกลัวคนร้าย(ที่อยู่ไหนก็ไม่รู้)ได้ยิน  
  
"นายก็เคยโดนเสือดำไล่กัดเพราะดอกไนท์ฮาวเลอร์แล้วไม่ใช่รึไง..ไอ้ยานี่มันก็คงได้ผลพอๆกันนั่นล่ะ"  
  
ท่าทีที่ดูไม่สนใจผมเท่าไหร่นั่นทำให้ผมอยากงับหางปุกปุยๆของเธอเรียกร้องความสนใจสักหน่อย  
  
"ก็นั่นโดนไล่ล่า ไม่ได้เป็นคนไล่ล่าซักหน่อยนี่นา ฉันจะไปรู้ฟีลลิ่งได้ไง"  
  
"ตอนนั้นนายก็เคยลองเล่นบทผู้ล่าคลั่งๆแล้วนี่ เล่นใหญ่ขนาดนั้นอย่าบอกว่าไม่เข้าใจ?"  
  
กระต่ายสาวหันมาหาผมเพื่อกลอกตาอย่างอ่อนใจให้   
  
เธอกอดอกยืนแหงนหน้ามองผมด้วยท่าที่เห็นทีไรผมก็อยากย่อตัวลงไปคุยด้วยเพื่อไม่ให้เธอปวดคอ  
  
"นั่นมันการแสดง..เบบี๋ย์ คราวนี้ถ้าเกิดพลาดพลั้งขึ้นมาฉันโดนยัดยาให้กินจะทำยังไง? "  
  
ผมหรี่ตาลงมองเธอยิ้มๆ ตาสบตา  
สังเกตตาโตๆแฝงแววดื้อรั้นที่ผมไม่ค่อยได้เห็นในกระต่ายตัวไหนๆ  
  
"เธอจะกลัวฉันรึเปล่า?"  
  
ผมถามไปถึงจะรู้ว่าจะได้คำตอบคำเดิม  
  
"ฉันไม่กลัวนายหรอก สัญชาตญาณในดีเอ็นเออะไรนั่นเป็นเรื่องดึกดำบรรพ์ชัดๆ"  
  
ผมยกมุมปากยิ้มโชว์เขี้ยว กะว่าจะแหย่เล่นสักหน่อย  
  
"แต่ฉันว่า..เธอปลุกสัญชาติญาณในตัวฉันยังไงก็ไม่รู้สิ...ถึงจะไม่ได้อัพยาก็เถอะ"  
  
อาจจะเพราะใกล้จนเกินไป แม่กระต่ายน้อยเลยดูนิ่งๆอึ้งๆผิดธรรมดาที่เธอแสนจะไฮเปอร์  
  
ผมได้ยินเสียงหัวใจเล็กๆ เต้นรัวๆ เหมือนกลัวอย่างนั้นล่ะ..แต่กับเธอคงไม่ใช่มั้ง  
  
"แครอท...ฮอปส์...จูดี้?"  
  
"ไม่...ได้กลัว"  
  
เธอพูดเสียงเบา แววตาตื่นกับจมูกดุ๊กดิ๊กนั่นไม่ได้เข้ากับคำพูดเลยสักนิด  
  
ผมกำลังจะคิดว่าเธอกลัวแล้ว...ถ้าไม่ใช่บนแก้มขึ้นสีเรื่อเป็นแครอท  
  
และเธอก็ไม่ได้ยกเสปรย์ไล่จิ้งจอกขึ้นมาพ่นใส่หน้า  
  
น่ารักจนทนไม่ไหว....อยากจะทำอะไรซักอย่าง...  
  
ไวกว่าความคิด  
  
ผมงับเบาๆลงบนปลายจมูกกระต่ายน้อยไปอย่างทนไม่ได้  
  
......  
  
ก่อนจะได้รู้ว่าขาหลังเล็กๆของกระต่ายนอกจากหมั่นเขี้ยวน่างับแล้วยังถีบได้เจ็บไม่เบา


End file.
